Sexta feira 13
by Thayana Uchiha
Summary: Nunca parei para levar em conta as crenças populares sobre a tão idolatrada: sexta-feira 13. Claro, até então, nunca havia vivido aquele dia. Não, não um dia qualquer, mas o dia da superstição.


**Título:** Sexta-feira 13.  
**Autora:** Thayaná.  
**Protagonista:** Haruno Sakura.  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos).  
**Gênero:** General.  
**Sinopse:** Nunca parei para levar em conta as crenças populares sobre a tão idolatrada: sexta-feira 13. Claro, até então, nunca havia vivido aquele dia. Não, não um dia qualquer, mas o dia da superstição.  
**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**SEXTA-FEIRA 13**

13 de novembro de 2009.

Tudo bem, nenhum problema até aí. Porém, o dia da semana e do mês fez uma triste combinação, muito desfavorável para qualquer pessoa que estivera vivendo em uma casa onde sua querida vovó esteve lhe dizendo a vida inteira um monte de superstições. E o pior, muitas vezes elas não costumam falhar.

"Coloque um copo branco, virado de cabeça para baixo, na mesa de vidro da sala que achará o que está procurando.", minha avó sempre me avisa quando percebe que perdi algo.

E logo depois, após obedecer a sua ordem, claro, termino achando aquilo que perdi. Por essas e outras, não tem como deixar passar uma sexta-feira 13, por mais que eu queira. Para se ter uma boa idéia; não passo por baixo de escadas, não aquelas de cimento, mas aquelas benditas escadas de madeira, ou aquelas feitas de aço, sabe? E também, evito passar na frente de gatos pretos, ou eles na minha. Nada contra os gatinhos, pois amo bichanos, mas não custa nada se precaver, não é?

Bem, justamente hoje, não havia me dado conta que a danada da superstição estava na minha cola. Porque, para dizer a verdade, nem sabia e nem queria, saber que dia do mês era hoje. Para mim, era apenas uma linda e alegre sexta-feira. Final de semana chegando, passar mais tempo com meu namorado, que está mais para marido, afinal, meio que me apossei da casa dele. Um apartamento, também pode ser chamado de casa, já que assim dá uma impressão melhor de lar.

Mesmo que não possa, eu chamo.

Hum... Eu estava no banco Itaú, esperando que chegasse a minha vez para pagar as benditas contas mensais que levaria todo o meu salário embora. Culpa minha. Quem manda comprar mais do que deve? Ninguém. Mas, mesmo assim, gostaria de reclamar com alguém. Faz bem para alma, afinal das contas.

Estava distraída, tentando matar o tempo, e esperando a fila andar, com meu celular em mãos. Mandando mensagem para um, ou para outro. Em alguns momentos, jogava um pouco de serpente. Coisa chata, eu sei, mas é melhor do que olhar para a cara de tantos estranhos.

Estranhos que conversavam. Os homens sempre vivem falando com todos na rua, não conhecem, mas puxam assunto, e depois tem a coragem de falar que as mulheres é que são fofoqueiras. Oh, ledo engano.

"Essa porcaria não anda nunca.", um homem disse, atrás de mim.

"E olha que esse aqui costumava ser rápido.", ouvi a voz de um outro homem, mas como não havia virado para trás, não posso dizer como eles se pareciam.

"Deve ter pegado a lentidão do Unibanco.", o primeiro voltou a se pronunciar.

"É mesmo! Eles se juntaram, não é?", continuou com a conversa.

Depois disso, me desliguei deles. Estavam apenas jogando conversa fora. Não batia a mínima curiosidade em mim, ficar prestando a atenção no que eles diziam. Eram apenas trivialidades. Homens adoram reclamar, e em filas de banco, ainda mais.

Olhei para frente, e havia um garotinho loirinho, bem pequeno, poderia ter uns 5 ou 6 anos, não sei. Sempre fui péssima para isso. Ele puxava a mão da mulher que estava acompanhando-o, e como ela não se mexia, começou a espernear e se jogar no chão.

Por isso que eu não queria filhos.

As crianças de hoje em dia são tristes. Não se intimidam mais com a autoridade dos adultos, simplesmente quererem fazer o que bem entendem. Claro que se fosse meu, ganharia um bom castigo em casa, e se lembraria que nem tudo devesse fazer em público. E o mais importante: quem manda, sou eu, não ele.

"Essa sexta-feira 13 está perfeita, nessa fila ordinária.", disse uma garota, que estava quase na boca do caixa.

Tem gente que reclama a toa.

"Pois é. Mas de noite a coisa vai ficar mais interessante.", respondeu a outra garota que estava do seu lado.

"Pode apostar nisso."

Oh, certo. Era uma sexta-feira 13. E, eu não me importava sobre o que elas estavam falando, apesar de parecer algo sado-masoquista, talvez.

Odeio esse tipo de coisa.

No entanto, não era da minha conta.

Infelizmente, fiquei pensando o tempo todo que permaneci esperando chegar a minha vez, na tal da sexta-feira 13. Não era algo muito legal. Ser pega desprevenida. Não, eu não uso coisas para dar sorte. Claro que a figa de ouro, juntamente com o meu cordão, também de ouro, não se enquadrava nisso. Era um costume de gerações na minha família. E tira o mal olhado.

Inveja realmente mata.

Se eu contasse todas as histórias que já escutei sobre isso, daria para escrever um verdadeiro livro, e daqueles bem grossos.

Finalmente chegou a minha vez. Eu cumprimentei o cara bonitinho e simpático que estava a minha frente e lhe entreguei os meus boletos, que precisavam ser pagos. Quando ele terminou, disse o valor que eu havia somado em casa com a calculadora do celular. Só que agora não haveria choradeira. Seria algo ridículo demais. Então, lhe estendi o meu cartão poupança, e logo em seguida estava digitando os números que formavam a minha senha. Paguei as contas, e peguei mil reais para alguns gastos que eu fosse precisar. Lê-se: torrar em besteiras, como minha mãe diria.

Pronto, era apenas mais um dia na minha vida, e havia cumprido a minha obrigação. As contas estavam pagas. Sem motivo para preocupações, mas ainda existia a sexta-feira 13. Não havia como esquecer esse pequeno detalhe.

Quando se está com dinheiro no bolso, não há nada melhor do que se andar pelas ruas. Aqueles vendedores ambulantes, fazendo preços divinos; sabe se lá onde tiraram as mercadorias, mas eu estava com a consciência limpa. Pois pagava por elas, de qualquer forma.

Gastei menos de 100 reais, nas blusas e bijuterias que adquiri. Mas quando passei em frente a uma livraria, não pude resistir e tive que entrar.

Livros são maravilhosos, e o meu ponto fraco, também.

Certo, quando consegui me livrar daquele antro de perdição, estava com duas sacolas. Não há como escolher apenas um único livro, precisei comprar cinco. E os preços nem estavam muito agradáveis. Mas vicio é vicio e não existe forma de retê-lo.

Muito bem. Outro vicio: sorvete.

"Uma casquinha mista, por favor.", pedi para uma moça morena que estava atendendo os clientes.

Ela não demorou a me atender, e eu a paguei logo depois que foi me entregue o meu pedido. Simples e eficaz. Estava um belo dia, uma bela sexta-feira, que não deveria ser 13, mas... Nem tudo pode ser perfeito.

Coloquei as duas sacolas no meu braço esquerdo, enquanto segurava a casquinha na mão direita, e continuei andando. Deliciei-me com o meu sorvete. Claro que não por muito tempo, pois percebi que acabara caindo um pouco na minha calça jeans clara.

Oh, Deus! Tentei limpar com o guardanapo que costuma vir junto com a casquinha, mas a coisa só piorou. Ficou aquela mancha marrom e ridícula no meu jeans perfeito e claro.

Eu não podia acreditar. Como uma mulher de 21 anos na cara deixa que algo assim aconteça?

Não espero uma resposta, não mesmo.

Joguei a casquinha com raiva no primeiro lixo que encontrei. Depois me dirigi para o banheiro público do shopping, que não ficava muito longe da onde eu estava.

De qualquer forma, quando cheguei lá. Havia uma fila imensa para usar um dos muitos sanitários que se encontravam no recinto. Mas eu não queria o vaso, e sim a pia, oras essa. Não me importei com aquele batalhão de mulheres, aflitas para esvaziarem, seja lá o que fosse.

Me encaminhei para a pia, tendo o cuidado de deixar a minha linda bolsa preta, e as sacolas de compras perto de mim. Nunca se sabe quando vai se tornar uma vitima do roubo, ou por descuido, deixar seus pertences jogados em um canto qualquer.

Antes de abrir uma das bicas vagas, fui pegar um papel toalha, só que não havia um.

Por mil demônios! Eu tive vontade de esbravejar e gritar. Não iria ficar com a calça daquela maneira, de jeito nenhum. Então, sem me preocupar se ia fazer sujeira, abri a bica que estava a minha frente e fiz uma conchinha com a minha mão direita, para logo em seguida tacar na porcaria da macha.

Certo, certo. Minha calça saiu mais molhada do que deveria, e a mancha permaneceu, porém, um pouco mais clara, pelo menos. Isso depois de eu esfregar um pouquinho. Que seja. A situação estava pior do que antes.

Sai daquele banheiro louco, cheio de mulheres reclamando.

Pisei fundo, adoraria quebrar a cara de alguém. Extraviar a raiva, sempre é ótimo. Não que eu fosse uma barraqueira, não era isso, mas esteja preparada e certa do que faz se vier de palhaçada para cima de mim.

"Cadê a sacola dos livros.", eu quase gritei.

A coisa mais importante do dia havia sido perdida? E a mais cara, também. Não, claro que não. Teria que ser encontrado.

Na minha ânsia para achar a minha preciosidade, voltei correndo pelo corredor que levava até o banheiro. Não percebi até estar dentro, que era o masculino. Eu, uma completa idiota; fiquei olhando, parada e sem reação nenhuma. Enquanto alguns homens me olhavam de volta, e outros reclamavam e gritavam.

Tudo bem. Isso foi um grande mico, mas que seja; não conhecia ninguém ali mesmo. Então, nada para se envergonhar. Ninguém para tirar onde da minha cara. Apenas mexa-se e deixe os pobres coitados em paz.

Sem ao menos piscar, eu simplesmente corri para achar logo a saída. E ainda correndo, entrei no banheiro certo desta vez. O lindo banheiro feminino. Mais lindo ainda, era a visão da minha sacola jogada em um canto, embaixo das pias.

Eu teria que me abaixar e passar por baixo, para resgatá-la. Que diabos ela fora fazer lá embaixo? Não existia uma resposta plausível, mas já ouviram falar que acontece tudo em um banheiro cheio de mulheres? Pois é...

Respirei fundo uma vez, duas vezes, e a terceira vez, também. E por fim, me abaixei, tendo que apoiar meus joelhos naquele chão podre, mais que seja. Peguei a minha sacola. Conferi se meus cinco livros estavam intactos.

Estavam.

Era tudo que eu queria. E a mancha, marrom clara e molhada, não importava tanto assim. Nem mesmo a sujeira nos dois joelhos. Só que eu precisaria esfregar muito bem toda aquela coisa que se transformara a minha linda calça jeans.

Checando se estava com todas as minhas coisas, inclusive o celular no bolso da calça. Sai finalmente do banheiro e logo depois do shopping. Só para perceber que estava chuviscando.

Viva a sexta-feira 13!

Bem, estava tão fraca que eu não me importei. Afinal, a casa ou o melhor, o apartamento do meu namorado não ficava muito longe dali, de fato. Não tinha porque pegar um ônibus, ou um táxi para aquela distância insignificante. Afinal, prefiro gastar o dinheiro em coisas mais importantes.

Comecei a minha caminhada. Eram quantas quadras? 10. Talvez. Quem liga? Eu pelo menos não. Mas a porcaria da chuva estava aumentando, acabando com o meu cabelo. Meus cachos perfeitamente trabalhados estavam se desmanchando.

Maldita sexta-feira 13.

Então, eu me lembrei dos meus queridos e caros livros.

Instantaneamente tomei um susto, e abaixei-me no meio da rua com carros querendo passar pela maluca parada na chuva, ou seja, euzinha, Haruno Sakura, sabe?

Dei um bom nó na sacola dos livros, depois de perceber que um bom secador os deixaria como novos. Apesar de serem mesmo novos. Oras, eu tenho cada pensamento. Mas, voltando ao assunto, depois de mais aliviada quanto aos livros, levantei e continuei a caminhar em baixo da chuva que só aumentava.

Havia uma escada que ocupava toda a passagem da calçada, e a rua estava repleta de carros. Legal, muita gente passava por baixo da linda escada de madeira. Mas, _hello_, era sexta-feira 13, o que tornava o ato ainda pior e culposo. Eu não queria passar, então tive que voltar por onde havia vindo e esperar o sinal ficar vermelho para poder atravessar com segurança.

Foi o que fiz, e me senti feliz, quando enfim completei o que passava pelos meus pensamentos. Porém, inadequadamente, um lindo e desgraçado gato preto passou pela minha frente, correndo. O bichinho estava todo molhadinho. E que diabos um gato fazia correndo na chuva, em uma sexta-feira 13?

Preciso saber, quero saber, estou cheia de azar. A senhorita azarenta, está tagarelando aqui, em seus pensamentos.

Prossegui com o meu caminho, pisando duro. A raiva tomando conta dos meus pensamentos, já não tão amigáveis. Só consegui melhorar quando finalmente avistei o condomínio, lindo e maravilhoso, em toda a sua gloria. E estava esperando por mim. Não era um máximo?

Apertei o passo, e eu só precisava atravessar e estaria em casa. Perfeito! Tomaria um bom banho quente e esperaria por ele. Me arrumaria, colocaria perfume... ou não. Mas o que importa é que como costumam dizer: hoje tem. Se é que me entendem.

Apenas senti a água gelada e fedorenta na minha cara.

"Maldito motorista que não olha por onde passa as malditas rodas que governa!", gritei, esbravejando de raiva.

Depois, mais calma, fiquei em silêncio, percebendo onde me encontrava.

Cheguei ao portão de pedestre, e toquei o interfone, o porteiro sabendo de quem se tratava apertou o botão para que eu pudesse entrar no condomínio. E quando passei por ele, molhada e suja da cabeça aos pés, me olhou como se nunca tivesse me visto.

Por que os porteiros se tornam arrogantes? Eles são apenas empregados, e não donos dos caríssimos apartamentos de luxos.

"Que seja!", disse dessa vez em voz alta, no entanto, bem baixo para que alguém pudesse me ouvir.

Em casa, minha palavra preferida, no fim das contas.

Abri minha bolsa, procurando a chave, mas estranhamente, não estava tendo êxito em encontrá-la. Frustrada como eu estava, e sem paciência nenhuma, joguei todo o recipiente que se encontrava dentro da bolsa no chão, naquele corredor que já não brilhava, pois eu o sujei com a água nada límpida que escorria do meu corpo.

E nada.

Filho da mãe.

A culpa é da sexta-feira 13.

Olhei na tela do meu celular, ainda estava marcando: 17 horas e 11 minutos.

O que significava que eu teria que deitar no chão, ou sentar, tanto faz, e esperar pela volta dele. O que só ocorreria depois das 21 horas, isso se eu estivesse com sorte. Claro que sempre se pode ligar, e com jeitinho pedir que voltasse mais cedo para casa. Mas aí teria que confessar que perdi a chave de casa outra vez. Sendo assim, ele iria falar até que meus ouvidos criassem raiz.

"Não, muito obrigada!", exclamei e dei um pulo, pois senti o cheiro dele.

Certo, sou um pouco obsessiva com o que é meu.

"Brincando na chuva, é?" Itachi perguntou, eu revirei os olhos.

Lá estava o meu namorado, quase marido, perfeitamente seco, cheiroso e tão... Itachi!

Normalmente, ele é um cara sério, mas ultimamente tem adorado fazer umas brincadeiras que eu odeio, simplesmente. Fala uma coisinha aqui, outra ali, e continua tirando sarro da minha cara. Isso é uma droga! Afinal, o homem tem 26 anos na cara, não é? E, eu gosto do estilo sério e imperturbável dele.

"Você está fedendo.", ele declarou, sem mais nem menos.

"Oh, que amor. Tão delicado e preocupado.", ironizei.

Ele não respondeu, é claro, ao invés disso, perguntou:

"Por que não entrou? Não me diga que perdeu as chaves de novo. Vamos precisar chamar o chaveiro pela centésima vez?"

"Qual é?! Acabei de chegar.", disse sem titubear.

Dizer para ele a verdade; era o mesmo que dizer: infernize-me durante todo o final de semana, eu realmente mereço.

"Sei, sei.", murmurou, tirando o chaveiro do bolso de sua calça social preta, para logo em seguida abrir a porta.

Porém, antes de entrar olhou para mim, fitando-me e como quem diz: não entre, não suje o meu belo apartamento totalmente arrumadinho e cheiroso.

"Espere aqui.", voltou a se pronunciar, antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa.

"Certo.", disse eu, apenas para encontrar a solidão do silêncio. Ele entrara e me deixara no corredor, paralisada. Cheguei a pensar se seria melhor pegar as minhas sacolas e pegar um táxi e ir para casa. Minha verdadeira casa.

Gastar dinheiro com táxi? Hum... Talvez isso não fosse à melhor das idéias.

Antes que eu pudesse decidir, senti algo macio e delicado tampando a claridade dos meus olhos. E logo depois, a voz de Itachi, dizendo:

"Enxugue-se antes de entrar. E fique sabendo que vai limpar e perfumar o lugar depois do banho."

Cachorro autoritário!

Como foi mesmo que fui parar nesse relacionamento?

Ah, sim.

Três anos atrás, eu estudava no mesmo cursinho que o irmão de Itachi, Sasuke. E sabem como é, não? Garoto bonito, interessante... acaba chamando a atenção. Conversa para cá e flerte para lá. Um belo dia, Ino, minha melhor amiga, decide bater no apartamento dele, claro que me leva de cúmplice. Mas não é exatamente Sasuke que atende a porta, e nada mais, nada menos, trajando apenas uma toalha, que estava fortemente firme em sua cintura.

Como rezei para que aquela toalha caísse.

O que não aconteceu, mas acabamos nos conhecendo melhor em outra situação, perfeitamente elaborada com muito cuidado, para não ter erros. E apesar de uns deslizes, acabou dando tudo certo.

Mas, Itachi, tinha sérios desfeitos. E um deles, era justamente com a limpeza. O sujeito queria tudo no seu lugar, não podia ficar nada fora de ordem, nem mesmo louça suja na pia. Quando tinha, chegava a levantar o nariz, olhando-me com um olhar reprovador.

Assim era a vida.

Ganhasse um pouco aqui, perdesse um tanto ali. E com meus devaneios em prática, adentrei no aconchegante apartamento. Tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Só precisei jogar as minhas sacolas em um canto, tirar o chaveiro de Itachi da porta e batê-la. Claro, questão de segurança, não é? Feito isso, comecei a correr, direto para meu abrigo seguro: meu querido e amigo banheiro.

Liguei a ducha e esperei alguns minutos, até que a água estivesse quente. Na verdade, fervendo, mas eu amava essa temperatura para o meu banho. Só tomava banho gelado quando não estava sozinha, pois Itachi dizia que fazia mal. Ele seguia os livros, fofo.

Passei um longo tempo naquela maravilha, totalmente relaxada. Estava sem preocupações, para mim, naqueles minutos, o mundo era perfeito e tudo fazia sentido. Como sempre devia ser, aliás.

Quando desliguei a ducha, peguei a toalha seca de Itachi, que estava estendida logo a minha frente, chamando-me. Não podia usar a toalha que ele me dera antes. Estava toda cheia daquela maldita sujeira, era água suja!

Após me enxugar, prendi a toalha firmemente, na altura dos seios. Passei desodorante, afinal, não tem como uma mulher se esquecer disso, não é mesmo? E antes de abrir a porta, peguei minhas roupas sujas do chão, e a toalha que agora não cheirava como antes, também.

Surpresa, eu fiquei, ao abrir a porta e ver o meu lindo bebê secando a lambança que havia sido deixada pelo meu rastro. Antes de alguém dizer que ele simplesmente está com sua roupa social, de trabalho, limpando o pequeno corredor estreito porque detesta sujeira, saiba que Itachi não limpa nada, nunca, apenas evita sujar. Apenas mantém o que os empregados fazem pela manhã, quando não há ninguém no apartamento.

Ele fala muito, briga muito comigo, mas é sempre da boca para fora.

Quando ele percebeu que eu o estava olhando, levantou-se com o pano de chão em uma das mãos e seguiu para a área de serviço, observei. Não adiantava ficar suspirando acordada, fui atrás dele para despejar a roupa suja no cesto.

Acabamos por nos esbarrar, pois quando eu entrei no pequeno ambiente, ele estava saindo. Então, pegou as roupas de mim, e autoritariamente disse:

"É melhor se vestir antes que fique doente."

Bem, o que eu poderia dizer? Nada. Pois é, eu simplesmente obedeci e fui me vestir, oras.

Por volta de quinze minutos depois, estava perfeitamente confortável em um conjunto de moletom que não era meu, apenas as calças, claro. Usar uma calça de Itachi; é querer ficar nua. O que nem sempre é má idéia. Porém, isso não vem ao caso no momento.

"Itachi.", eu o chamei, quando sai do nosso quarto.

"Na cozinha.", ele respondeu.

E nós nos esbarramos novamente. Mas desta vez, estávamos na sala. E o pior? Itachi estava segurando duas xícaras fumegantes, contendo chocolate quente. O que fora jogado, acidentalmente, em cima de nós dois.

Foi impossível não soltar um gritinho. Apesar de o moletom proteger a minha pele da quentura, acabei me assustando. E depois disso, fui beijada.

Sinto muito, mas agora a história é pessoal, e intima; feita apenas para duas pessoas...

Mas posso dizer que Itachi, manteve-me a salva de toda e qualquer superstição que eu pudesse ter, naquele finalzinho de sexta-feira 13.

**FIM!**

**Nota da Autora: **Bem, apenas uma história maluca que decidi escrever, assim que percebi que hoje era uma sexta-feira 13. Não tenho muito que dizer, apenas pedir reviews, é claro, e que perdoassem qualquer erro de português, pois esta história não foi revisada.


End file.
